Deidara's Sister
by nami li
Summary: *Spoiler if you haven't got passed 'Art'" Deidara has died and his sister, Hiromi 16 , set out to take his place in the Akastuki. What'll happen? Romance? Action? Who knows, anything can happen in the Akastuki.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everybody *waves* um, well I decided to put this story up since I've already written up to chapter 12 a while back. This a story a wrote a while ago about Deidara after he exploded :{ I was really sad so I made him have a sister ^ ^ Her name is Hiromi and she's 15-16. I'm really sorry if this seems like a step back from my first story here cuz this was the first __real __story I wrote (newbie XD AH!). So I hope you enjoy this one :D Oh, and this one seems to be less in the naruto world a BIT. I just mean like the Akatsuki wouldn't realy ack the way it does :/ well I think so. like Konan acutually talks. idkk... lol I still hope some of you like it though. ^ ^ another will be here tonight :DDD_

_Mother, father, Deidara is gone...just like you. I'm the only one now. I'm sad now. I've been sad. I barely got to know him. But, I'm tired of doing nothing. I'm going to take his place on the akastuki and bring the ones who brought him there...trouble. Akastuki, here comes trouble._

_"How should I get into the akatsuki?"_ I thought. _"Should I find his partener? Yes, that sounds good. What was his name again? Tobi, that's it. Okay, so how did he have his hair? Oh yeah, that ponytail thing. Didn't he wear eyeliner too? Yes he did. He also said 'yeah' a lot too. I'll have to get used to that...yeah."_ So, I put on a thick line of eyeliner and tied my hair into the ponytail. It turned out to be to thin and leaned to the side a bit too much. My bangs weren't as long as his, but just covered my left eye...my blind left eye. _"__Now, what to wear, what to wear..." _I put on a long, black jacket cloak thing, so it didn't really matter what I wore underneath. I packed a few things and said goodbye to Iwagakure. Then, I took off.

I appeared at the sight of the explosion, tired and almost chakra exhausted. I never teleported such a long distance. I decided to rest on a rock and start looking for Tobi."Okay, where are you Mr. Tobi?" I said aloud as I sat in a lotus postion. I closed my colored eye, moved my hair, and was ready to find Tobi with the eye that could only see black, through objects, and the future. That's right, I'm physic.

"I found him!" I exclaimed to find myself unable to move. I was tied up by a strong rope. There were two people there, looking at me. A yellow haired guy and a pink haired girl. I didn't know what to do, so I started pretending to panic. I was an excellent actress.

"AH! Who are you? Let me go! I didn'tdo anything! Let me go! Let me GO!" I shrieked.

"Naruto! You idiot! I told you it wasn't him! It was someone meditating! We tied up a meditaing person!" The pink haired girl scolded and wacked 'Naruto' on the head. He was out like a light.

"I'm soo sorry! We thought you were someone else! I'm Sakura Haruno. So, um, do you know what happened here miss?" Sakura asked. I had to find Tobi before I had to search for him again.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to get going. Can you please untie me...yeah?" I said meakly.

"Oh! Of coarse! I'm so sorry!" She said. But right as she got out a kunai, some white haired guy comes and stops her along with a bunch of other people.

"Sakura, who's this, and what happened to Naruto?"

"Oh, Kakashi Sensei! Naruto and I thought this might have been one of the akastuki members, but it turns out she was just meditating...so I kinda punched him out..." Sakura said.

"Oh, well let's ask a few questions first. Like what are doing here? 'Meditating' in a place that just got blown up?" _Kakashi_ said and turned to me.

"Well to tell the truth, I was resting. I just teleported all the way from Iwagakure to here," I said.

"That's an amazing amount of chakra!" A little voice said that came from the crowd. Then, this big dog comes up to me and sniffs me, along with this guy. he sniffs me too. _"Uh...not weird."_

"She doesn't seem to be one of them, or happened to be with Sasuke." Said the dog guy.

"Then what with the slash in your headband miss? First, tell us your name." says Kakashi. _"Aw man, how did he see my headband? I was only going to use it when i saw Tobi." _I looked around and saw it on the ground. It must have fallen out of my pocket. I sighed and said,

"My name is Hiromi. And the slash is from...well a incident...yeah." I looked away and had a spaced-out expression on. As if I was recalling the 'incident' that so happened to me which caused me to have a straight horizontal slash through the symbol of my headband.

"Lying doesn't work on us kid. Tell us why you're here. Now." he stared at me with this intimidating look on. Like "dare me" or "try it, see what happens." Well, _I_ wanted to see what would happen. I relaxed my face and put on this 'your-not-the-boss-of-me look.'

"What part don't you believe?" I accused. He sighed and continued.

"Alright new questions. Why did you come here?"

"I'm looking for someone..."

"WELL WE ARE TOO!" Shouted a loud voice from behind.

"Naruto!" said the small voice again.

"So Hiromi who ya' looking for?" Naruto said loudly, then looked at Kakashi.

"I'll take care of the questions now Kakashi Sensei." he turned back to me and put his hand on my hair and messed it all up by rubbing it. Then, he moved the hair out of my left eye, thinking it was in the way. That's when I snapped. I jumped back using all my force and whatever charkra I had. I was still tied up so of coarse I fell down again." Great_, now they think I'm hiding something."_ They all tensed up but Naruto."What's the matter?" He asked. I looked away from embarrassment. It was no use to lie now. I was on the verge of passing out and collapsing from chakra exastion. I haevn't taken a food pill in a while.

"Sorry," said out of breath, "I'm...just ashamed of what's under my bangs." They loosened up and Sakura caught me as I fainted from fatigue...

"Well what do we do with her?" asked the dog guy.

"I guess we just wait," said Naruto.

I realaized they tied me up and laid me down again when I passed out. _"This is going all wrong… I'm not going to know where Tobi is, and I'm going to never be a part of the Akastuki." _I sighed a silent sigh and felt something wet in my face. _"What is this? Oh…what? I'm… I'm crying… I can't believe this. Why is this all coming out. Why am I crying! Stupid Leaf ninjas! LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

I had look of pain on my face. The day I set out to do something was already delayed from these stupid people. BUt the thing is, is that I haven't cried in over 10 years... how coul dI be crying for a thing like this now?

"Just leave me alone…" I murmured, not knowing that they heard.

"Hey she's up!"

"Untie me…please," I said. I think they saw the tears on my face.

I saw Kakashi nod and Sakura come over. She pulled out a kunai and cut the rope.

"I'm sorry, why are you crying?"

"Because you won't leave me alone! I'm just going about my own business and your restricting me and interrogating a random person! Just go _away_!" I screamed at the top of my lungs with tears rolling down my eyes. _"Stupid tears!"_

I threw a smoke bomb, I was sick and tired from these people, but something like wood held me down and forced me to the ground. When the smoke cleared every one was in a circle around me. They all had this face on as if they were saying, 'she's weak.' As if 8 against one was something I couldn't handle.

Please. That's nothing.

I stored up just enough chakra while I was out to use my ground fusion jutsu. I didn't need hand signs. I sank into the ground and appeared outside their little circle, but they didn't let their eyes of me. The second they saw me they were all around me again.

This was getting annoying.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys! Well here's chapter 2 ^ ^ in the other one I combined chapter 1 and 2 because the original chapter 2 got deleted :( So I'm not sure if I missed anything important to put in :/ Well anyway I think I'm gonna put chapter 3 up tonight again or tomorrow. So Stay tuned~ But when it get to chapter 11 it's gonna slow down because I stopped this story beacuse I had writers block XP so yep, and I have a few others to work on also. But anywho, I hope you like this one though it's pretty boring. But It's gettin' somewhere! :D Enjoy~_

I stood there. Just starring back at them. _"Why won't you just go away?"_ I thought. I mean, who do they think they are? Do they tie up every person they see sitting? Why me? Why now?"Hiromi, just relax. We don't want to hurt you! We just want you to answer a few questions? Please?" asked Sakura."Why do you want to know so badly? How come you don't have to answer any of my answers? Huh! Why? What gives you the right to interrogate me? Why can't you just leave me alone!"

Silence.

There was more silence. Everyone just focusing at the yelling girl. Ugh."Mabey we could help you..." Naruto said, "Since we're both looking for someone, maybe there's a chance you could be looking for the same one.""I highly doubt that." I lied. I heard their conversation while I was unconscious. They were talking about Sasuke or his borhter Itachi, the one who worked with my brother, and the other one who killed Deidara...Come to think of it, Deidara wanted to kill Itchi didn't he? Yeah…

I took a breath and looked at the ninjas. Why were _they _looking for them… Then, I opened my mouth and took a deep breath.

"Well, aren't you looking for Itachi Uchiha?"I asked."Yes! I told you! We _are _looking for the same person! Now we could help each other!""Well...just give him this for me, if you see him." I said while I threw a kunai so fast, no one could even stop it passing Naruto's neck. Of coarse I didn't hit him, but it was meant to be close. In fact, it was only off by a centimeter."Whoa! You're fast! Geez that was kinda clo-" I cut him off."Do that for me. And I won't tell him that you're looking for him." I warned."What?" shouted Kiba. "You know where he is!" yelled Sakura. Then Kakashi was behind me, about to hold me still. I turned around and did a back bend, then various flips to land facing him. He was on alert now. He knew I was powerful now. Yes. Then shuriken started flying from the side trying to back me up into a shadow clone of Naruto. I jumped up and found Kiba there. Two Kiba's? One flipped and kicked me right in the stomach and sent me flying into the ground. But that was my advantage. I landed but disappeared into the ground, as if it was water, and it was solid again. The jutsu I used before.

They were in high alert and ready to fight. Then, Sakura punched the ground. I just barely made it when the shattering ground made everything look like big spikes. I landed on the highest spike and dodged more kunai. _"Alright, time to jet."_I jumped to the rock that had my stuff. I got out my food pills shoved, like 3 of them into my mouth, and threw a smoke bomb onto the ground, all within seconds. But as I bolted Kakashi came and blocked me. He kicked, I ducked and swung my leg around attempting to trip him, but he jumped up as I came back up to punch him. He caught my fist and my other arm, as Sakura came and attempted to try and knock me out again, but I just lifted Kakashi with all my might, turned around and flipped him to try and smush Sakura, but he let go in time. Sakura was my opponent now. She tried to chop my neck to knock me out but I just leaned to the right while we both got a Kunai out. The smoke cleared and filled with the sound of clashing Kunai. We both flew back as we came to a final blow that knocked the kunai out of both our hands."This would all be over if you just cooperated!" she shouted."Yeah! And this would have never started if you didn't tie me up in the first place!" I said back. "I'm going to go. We'll probably meet again anyway.""Well can't you just answer one question? Please just one! We won't tie you up or anything. We just want to know where Itachi is.""Well, to tell the truth, I don't know right now, but I think I'll meet him soon. Now you have to promise me you'll throw that Kunai for me, only try and hit him. Say he's gonna get it."

We compromised and calmed down.

"Okay." Kakshi said, sighing from this disappointment of a fight,. "I guess you can you now.""Thank you!" I exclaimed as I put my bag on my shoulder. "Oh! And by the way. If you see Sasuke, tell him he's gonna pay for killing him.""What? You know Sasuke too! Well who did he kill? Where? When?" yelled Naruto. I turned to him and starred straight into his eyes. There was another silence and everyone seemed to turn sad."My brother. Right here. A little while ago." I said as I disappeared into the ground.

This time I sat in tree. I was too afraid that if I sat on another rock, someone would come tie me up again._ "He's probably a lot farther now...great, I mean yeah." _Well it took a little longer, but I found him. I fixed my disguise and stared full speed toward him. When I caught up with him, he went berserk before I could say anything."DEIDARA SEMPAI! YOU'RE ALIVE!" he screamed then hugged me until I almost died. He wouldn't very happy then..."Tobi get off!" I said in my "Deidara voice" which was pretty bad so I wasn't going to talk too much. "Sempai! How did you survive?""My art never let's me down, yeah.""Oh! Okay! Let's get back to base then! I'm so happy your alive sempai!" I nodded and made me way to the akastuki base...


	3. Chapter 3

_Tah dah! I new chapter! A sorta fresh continuation of Deidara's Sister :D Comments are always appreciated ^ ^ I hope you lik ehtis one too, although it's boring like most of them, but like I said before, It's getting somewhere! Enjoy~_

"Oh Deidara sempai! I still can't believe your alive! I'm _sooo _happy! How did you do it! That was a big bang! Tobi is a happy boy!" He said. We were walking to the Akastuki base. I was thinking of how I would act when I got there. I mean, what _was_ I going to do?"That's because art, is a bang, Tobi.""You sound a little differnet sempai. You look a little differnet too!""I mean, uh, art is a bang...yeah!""That sounds better! But you must have lost weight with that big explosion. You look a lot thinner!""Uh, yeah. I'm tired Tobi, no more talking, yeah." "Okay okay. We're here anyway. I'll report to leader since you need a lot of rest sempai. Tobi is a good boy!" He said as we walked inside. I followed him around, trying to see where his room was or better, Deidara's. This plant guy was walked past us. No expression. Did I really look this manly, or did Deidara really look this much of a girl?

Zetsu: She looks tasty. _Yes she does..._

"Uh, Tobi?" I asked. "Can you show me where my room is again? I'm feeling a little loopy, yeah.""Huh? You don't remember? Well okay, it's right here. Sassori is on a mission now, so I don't think he should be there. Here we are!""Thanks, yeah." I said as I closed and locked the door."Phew! I'm in!" I said. "It's a good thing Tobi listens." I un-tied my hair, took off my cloak, and flopped on the bed. I let out a long exasperated sigh._"Deidara..." _I thought as I breathed in his secnt. I only knew how he acted by seeing him in dreams and when I meditated. I wasn't really meditating when Sakura found me though. I was just looking for Tobi. When I actually meditate, I need a peaceful place to think.

I wonder if Deidara knew about me. My stomach grumbled. _"Whoa, I didn't know I was this hungry. Where's the kitchen here? I probably wouldn't know my way back to my room. Oh well, I'll wait until Tobi comes back."_ So I found some paper and started painting to pass the time and wait until someone came. I finished my painting and found some clay. _"Is it explosive?" _I thought, but should have thought harder. I touched it and it exploded into a bunch of smoke. I kicked the door open and started coughing. I leant against the wall but didn't notice people were standing there. It looked like they were coming to knock on the door. One of them was Tobi...

"Deidara sempiai! You're not flat anymore! I knew you were a girl!""What the fudge Deidara!" yelled someone with obvious anger issues."That's not Deidara." said a red haired guy."Tobi you baka! Why'd you bring this piece of crap here? Aw, s***! We got an imposter!" The anger guy said."Leader is out right now. What should we do with it." said red head. I probably looked so stupid with soot on my face and filthy hair. I stood up straight and waited for them to do something.

"Alright kid, you come with us and we're going to ask some questions. Got that?" anger guy said. I nodded and followed them. Tobi was still bouncing along side me. It seemed it didn't matter to him. We walked down hallways and made various turns until we reached something that looked something like a living room. While we were walking, I heard them say their names. I tried to fix my hair the best I could and wipe the black marks off my face.

"So, why the heck are you here?" Hidan said."Well," I started. "My whole family is dead. Now I'm the only one left and I want to take my brother's place.""What! You mean you're Blondie's sister!" Hidan said."They do look alike..." said Sassori. "Despite the fact that she's a girl and has lighter hair. And is a bit shorter and has a higher pitched voice and-""Alright we get it!" Hidan yelled. "So...Deidara's dead, huh. Hmmm...""Yeah. He is...*" I sighed."It's okay mini-sempai…" Tobi sniffled, "I'll never forget you Deidara sempai! How you used to blow things up and- and said yeah and-""Alright Tobi, now you have his sister, so shut the fudge up." said Hidan. "So, why do want to take his place? Huh?""Well, I'm tired of doing nothing. That's all.""That's a pretty crappy reason, but it's not up to me. You'll probably have to fight Itachi. I'd love to see that! Heh. So let me see your hands." he said."Well, okay." I said, then showed my hands. I knew he was expecting mouths, but I didn't have any. My opinion on art was different too."Hmmm, are you sure you're his sister?" asked Hidan."Yup! She definitely is! She says yeah and art is a bang, and-" Tobi said but was cut off by Hidan."So you're **another** art fanatic? Great.""Well, sorry for liking art, but my opinion is different!" I scolded."So what do you think art is?" asked Sassori."Oh jashin! I'm getting out of here. I don't need to hear this crap about art." he said and walked away. I cut my eyes at him as him and said, "Geez, what's his problem?""He's just like that. So tell me, what's art to you?" Sassori asked again."Well, Deidara thinks art is something of the instant. Like an explosion, but they only last so long. Yes, they're unique because they're never the same, but still! People won't see it if it last a couple of seconds, but if you take a picture of it, that's a different story. Pictures last longer and can be shared with everyone. And, they capture the beauty of the explosion too. So, I rather take pictures, paint or actually sculpt something, rather than blowing it up. Oh! And dancing. It takes an athlete to dance, but an artist to be a dancer.""Hmm...interesting. I think art is something that should last long into the future.""Yeah..." I said as we both kind of gazed into space."So, dancing.""Yes! Dance first. Think later. It's the natural order." I recited."You know a lot of quotes.""Yes, I do. Most of them is about the art of dancing. Dancing will last a long time. It's been here forever." I said. We both went quiet. I felt embarrassed about how I let my love for dancing out like that, to someone I barley knew. "Well I guess you're hungry. Follow me to the kitchen while we wait till leader get's here." "Okay." I said as we walked down another hallway to the kitchen. I looked out the window and saw it was raining. I love the rain. "Eat whatever. Pot's are over there.""Thanks." I boiled an egg and made a cup of tea with my favorite tea I brought from home. It was a pomegranate flavor. I love red fruits, especially cherry, raspberry and pomegranate. I sliced my egg and sat down with my tea and relaxed, thinking about my fight earlier today. I was so off my game, but just then I had a vision of red eyes. Deep, blood red eyes filled with hatred, and they were starring. Straight, at me...


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everyone, okay this one get a little weird. I put CD's in here because I'm pretty sure I saw a car and telephone poles. Annnd they have video games. So yeah… um well Konan talks and they become friends :D I don't have much to say 'bout this one now. Hmm, oh! If you read my other story you probably know that I had the other girl fight until it was sun set too, that's because I wasn't really thinking of putting this one up so yeah ^ ^; I hope you don't mind… Enjoy~ _

"You don't eat a lot." said Sasori."...Oh, well I never really ate _a lot. _How about you?" I replied._ "Who asks how much someone eats?"_ I thought, feeling stupid."...It's not required for me to eat." He finally said."Yeah...sorry about that.""For what." "Oh, uh...nothing..." I said. I felt my face getting red. There was another silence as I finished my tea and egg until I asked, "What happens if I don't get accepted?""...Well, you'd probably have to die. This is supposed to be a secret organization. No one knows about this hideout either.""Oh. Well I'm pretty sure everyone knows who you are.""Yes, but they don't know where we are located. If you're not accepted, you'd know. This one is the most secretive. If your lucky, Itachi will make your death quick. Hidan will make you suffer.""Wait, who am I fighting? Hidan or Itachi?""Well, if Itachi isn't back in time, you'll probably face Hidan. But he should be back before leader, or around the same time. Let me show you back to your room.""O-oh. Okay. Thank you." so we walked back to my room, which was apparently his room also, but he said that he would let me be alone until leader came back, or I got my own room. So I put my favorite CD in my CD player and listened to music while I combed my hair and tried to get all the knots and grossness out. I put it back in the pony-tail thing and re-applied an even thicker line of eye-liner. I liked this style. It was fun and unique, so might as well keep it going.

Night time came, and I heard footsteps in the hall. I was laying on my bed and still listening to my many CD's and taking apart the different sounds. Then I was interrupted by this...fish face, that came into my room. I kind of just starred at him. I couldn't hear anything but he was moving his mouth. So I turned off the CD player and took off my head phones and said, "What?""Leader wants you. Follow me.""Oh. _Leader_." So I followed him into this office/ room thing and saw two dark figures."Sit down." A dark figure said while the fish left said. So I sat."So, you're Deidara's sister. He was a great loss. I didn't even know he had one. So I'm sure you are pretty powerful. You will fight Itachi tomorrow at 4:45." He said. _"Wow I don't even have to answer any questions." _I thought. "Okay." I agreed."Go and eat something. I'm sure you're hungry. Konan, go with her.""Yes, Pein." Konan said, and she lead me to the kitchen."So, what's your name. I'm Konan.""Oh, I'm Hiromi. Nice to meet you." We got to the kitchen and ate a little bit while other people were coming in and just grabbing whatever. Hidan passed by when Konan and I were actually having a pretty good conversation. She had lots to say, probably because she doesn't talk to anyone else, but was usually in monotone. Barely any expression, very stoic. Hidan looked at us and shook his head. Like as if I wasn't going to make it, or something."So, I don't see any other girls around here. Are you the only one?""Yes, but not for long. You'll be accepted. I know it. You're strong." she said when Hidan was leaving. Then we really started to talk. About stuff I never really talked about before. I never talked to much to other people in the village, and I don't think Konan talked about this stuff with Leader, or Pein, like she said before."Okay, so how 'bout I show to your room. You can stay there tonight.""Thank you."

It was around 10 'o clock when I finished taking a shower and got into my PJ's. So, I laid in bed, realizing how tired I was. Feeling every ache and sharp pain go away slowly as my back straightened out and my muscles relaxed. I was drifting off to sleep, facing the wall and had my back to the door.

Bad idea.

Five minutes later I heard something come in. The light in the hall was off but still had some sort of radiance that leaked into my room. Then, I felt a hand rub up and down my waist and over my hips. But my eyes shot open and sprang up and screamed before it touched my butt."What are you doing? You disgusting pervert!" I yelled and smacked his face. That's when the hall light turned on and I saw two people. One was giggling."What's going on! Hiromi are you okay?" Konan said as she rushed to the situation. "Hidan! What are you doing! Kakuzu, are you making bets again? Ugh!" she yelled disappointed. "Hidan you-you-" I stammered, so I just hit him again, right on the arm! This time I stood up so I got more "oomph" in it."Holy jashin! You sure get pissed off easily! And hey, it's not my fault you wear such thin clothing!" he said. Then I noticed that I was just wearing a really small tank top and super short shorts. blushed madly as fish face chuckled again. "And this was some bet? You're all sick-o's!" I was fuming now and slapping Hidan like crazy, for him actually doing it. "What else were you planning to do! Huh?""Wow, okay kid, don't hurt yourself!" Said fish person. So I slapped him too and now he was getting annoyed. "Alright, it was just a small bet between Kazuku and Hidan becuase he didn't think he owed Kakuzu money. So they made a bet that if Hidan could caress you without you waking up he didn't have to pay Kakuzu back.""Ugh, you two are idiots!" yelled Konan. "Hiromi do you want to sleep in my room tonight?""Thanks Konan, but I think I'll be okay." I said as I reached into my bag of food pills I keep next to my bed. I took some and sighed. Because my eyes always sees when I sleep, I use chakra a lot, and I'm pretty sure that's why I don't eat to much too.

"Use too much chakra slapping Hidan?" Said fish guy."What'd you say FISH?""Whoa! Okay I'm leaving, I'm leaving!" He said with Hidan following, but at the door way, he stopped and blew a kiss with a wink. That made me gasp and blush insanely red. Then I saw Konan slap him. She waved and left, closing the door.

I didn't fall asleep until 2 a.m. Then I had a dream of the fight I was supposed to have with Itachi. Fire and shriken... yelling. But when I woke I couldn't remember it very well. It was weird because by the time I finished getting dressed and morning stuff, I couldn't remember a thing. I looked at the clock and saw it was 2'o clock! _"Holy crap! I never slept in this late!"_ "Arrgh!" I said aloud. "Umm...Hiromi are you okay?" said a familiar person. Hidan was on the other side of the door. I opened it with a pouty face on and looked at him."What do you want perv?" I asked."Uhh... well umm, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for yesterday, and just wanted to know if I could do anything to make it up to you.""Alright, who's making you do this? I can see it in your eyes that you don't really mean it.""What? Yes I do! I just never do this stuff often, so I'm bad at it.""Fine. I'll have to think of one. It could be tomorrow or next week, or tonight. Okay?""...uh. Sure. Fine biznich." I heard him say the last part in a hushed tone. I glared at him and closed the door. Now I was pissed at what he said, so I decided to blast my music and dance all my frustrations out. The only bad part was that I kept on almost dropping my CD player and stuff since I didn't have speakers anymore. Then I took another shower and relaxed. Then before I knew it, it was 4:40. So I got ready to have my fight, where everybody would watch me come to blows with Itachi...


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh crap! I only have 5 minutes to get there! Ugh! and I forgot how to get there too!" I said angrily. I took some food pills and leaned against the wall trying to remember where it could be. Then, someone knocked on the door. So I stomped my way there and opened it to find Sasori."I'm supposed to take you to the training grounds. Follow me." he said. So I was relieved that he came and went out side where everybody would be in a couple minutes, but there was a few people, like Itachi, Pein and Konan. Hidan was on the floor though, bloody with a scythe through him...

I hate _blood. _

I let out a little shriek and squealed,"OH MY GOSH! THAT'S GROSS! STOP IT!" I said and covered my eyes and turned away. "You could do me that favor now and STOP! Please!""It's okay, that's normal for Hidan." said Sasori."Holy Jashin! What's wrong with my rituals!""Just stop already, it's almost time, and now there is blood all over the ground." "Fine, FINE!" he yelled. So he got up and went to sit on some bleachers that were there for everybody to sit on. One minute later, everybody came and Itachi and I were on the field."Okay," said Pein, "Let's start. Hiromi you will fight Itachi and try to knock him out before it's night time or prove that your jutsu's are worthy for the akastuki. The sun goes down at 5:05. This fight will determine whether you are accepted or not. You will start in one minute." We stood there starring at another for a minute until Pein said "You may begin." Then a kunai flew right passed me at an extreme speed, but I dogged it just by moving my head a centimeter over. _"Geeze, he's fast!" _I thought. So I started getting my plan together. I did a few hand signs and 3 other clones of me made a box around him. One had her right eye open, one with her left eye open and one with both of them closed. I had both of mine open. Then we all fell into the ground. I became part of the ground, so I had to lure him to step where I was, so I could ambush him. So now it was up to my other sides. "Mangieko sharingan." He said. But that had no effect on them. The one with her eyes closed said, "That won't do anything to us. ""Yeah, I trained my left eye to be immune to your eyes. Just like my brother!" said the one with her right eye closed. All of them were immune since they all came from my left eye. They weren't clones though, they didn't use chakra either, so even his sharingan couldn't see them if they were hiding, but that meant that they couldn't use genjutsu or came after her with shuriken and tai jutsu. She just dogged it but her arms were getting bruised from blocking them. She kicked multiple times but he just dodged them all. The one with her eyes closed was sitting on a black rectangle in the sky, watching everything. She was the one who could predict moves before they happened, like the future, and gave that information to me, witch I gave to the fighting ones. The one with her right eye closed could see through objects, and the one with her left eye closed saw what was really happening. It seemed that he was going to take each one of them down at a time, but he stayed mainly in the same spot. So, one of them started to throw Kunai to try and get him to over where I was, but he just pulled out another and reflected them on her or just knocked them down. There was kicking and shuriken flying every where, but of coarse we both knew what was going to happen since he has the sharingan. Then he disappeared somewhere.

Not above, attacking the one on the rectangle.

Not behind the ones on the grass…but below.

Once I realized he found out that I was there I immediately came up, with my right eye closed, since it wasn't immune, but then, he appeared behind me. _"He-he-he's too fast!"_ I thought. I turned around and he just whacked me. I flew back right into the others as he made hand signs. Then, fire was everywhere. It made me break the jutsu and now I was just left for him to fight. It started raining, so it was killing the fire. I only had about 10 minutes left.

I disappeared into the ground as a clone appeared behind him, but he knocked that one out of the way, as another came, and another, until I came, jumped and landed on his head. I had one of the clear black rectangles so I wouldn't break his neck, though I was light anyway.

We both stopped and waited to see what would happen. So I laughed."Ha, I suggest you don't move, if you don't want to loose." I said. But really I told him the opposite of what he should have really done. He should have ran. Or got a substition jutsu ready. I made no hand signs, but just blinked and a black sphere was engulfing him. At first it was probably the size of a germ on the bottom of his shoe, that way it's undetectable, and once that thing is on you, you can't get it off until I say so... and you're paralyzed."My own justu! HA!" I said as it completely engulfed him and now there was a big black sphere Where he was. I was still standing on top of it while I made my lotus signs on top of the sphere. Sending me to the dimension he was trapped in. But before I disappeared, there was this disturbance.

The sphere felt hot and was shaking or deflating. So I jumped of and took another food pill. That took a lot of chakra to make and now it was being destroyed? What! It was getting smaller and smaller and then Itachi appeared. He almost looked like he was out of breath. I only had couple minutes left too."How did yo-" I was interupted by him grabbing me by the shoulder, spining me around and looking into my eye. I opened it when he was in the sphere.

I was taken to this red place, fell on the ground and saw Itachi's dark figure. "How did you escape my jutsu! I sent you to another dimension!""And I sent that sphere to another realm with my mangieko sharigan, and now you are trapped in my world. ""Wha-" I tried to mutter, but then the ground vanished and I was falling into some sort of water. Red water? I splashed into it and swam to the top. Trying not to go under again. It was like a violent ocean of red waves, bottomless, and tasted really bad, but sweet-ish. It smelled like metal, so why was it red?

Then it hit me.

"...Oh my gosh." Was all I could manage to say as I realized it was blood. The liquid that keeps us alive. The stuff our hearts pump and flow through us. The thing that could kill you if you lost to much. The thing you need to stay alive.

I was in shock. I was swimming in an ocean of blood. One of the things I fear most of seeing, and now I was being saturated with it. _How did he know? _He must of saw my reaction when I saw Hidan…

I started to tense up and breathing hard. I couldn't stay a float anymore. I couldn't hold my breath when I'm having a panic attack either. I went under and sucked the blood in. I felt it enter my lungs and suffocate me...and then it was over. I came back to my body on my knees and violently hacking up blood. I bent over and rested my forehead on the ground, smelling and seeing my own blood, which was, for some reason, not as bad. I moaned as if I was a bear."Ohhh...That…That, is absolutely, _**repulsive**_!" I screamed. "I, HATE YOU!" "You'll never have enough hatred to defeat me.""You and hatred! What's wrong with you? You think it's perfectly fine to kill your entire family and make your brother's goal in life to kill you and get revenge! If you never did that my brother would still be alive and would have never been pulled into this in the first place! And you don't think I hate you! I absolutely despi-""Time is up." announced Pein. Konan came over to help me up. I wiped the blood away from my mouth and glared at Itachi, then turned to face Konan. Everyone was talking. The fish guy went to Itachi while Pein came over and made me go to his office along with Konan. I reached for my bag of food pills but Konan stopped me and told me to gain charkra back naturally, but she didn't know it was a habit and nessesary. So I would just have to wait until I went to my room. We entered his office thing and we all sat down. "Well Hiromi," He started," You didn't win the battle..."


	6. Chapter 6

_I guess I'm going to die...my jutsu just isn't good enough for the akastuki...it's nothing they don't already have._I was looking down at the ground, not at Pein and his scary eyes, or Konan which was behind him with her blank expression. I'm also pretty sure I felt someone watching us, or had their ear against the door or something. "_I'm not going to make it..._ _I'm going to die a slow and painful death by Hidan..." _I thought. I sighed, and shut my eyes for a few a seconds and then looked at a Pein. "Sorry, but you aren't accepted." He said in monotone. Then I glanced at Konan, and she…um, winked… at me?"HA! YOU OWN ME A 100 BUCKS KISAME! Now PAY UP!" Yelled someone on the other side of the door. My jaw dropped a little bit and as I twisted on my chair to face the door and back at Konan with a confused look on my face. She grinned a calm grin and nodded along with Pein following. I pointed at myself and then gave a thumbs up with my still confused face on. They nodded again. "Oh, I get it." I whispered. "I'll take care of her Pein." said Konan. And threw a Kunai at the door. Then paper started to fly by. It turned into daggers and shuriken and just hit the wall, I guess making the impression of bloodshed going on in his the office. Then I went over to the door and made an illusion jutsu of blood at the bottom of the door."Zetsu will have a good meal tonight!" Said fish guy, or Kisame now."Yeah, I told you she wouldn't make it." Said Kakuzu."Just like her brother, the type to die young." said Sasori.I heard them walk away, then I released the jutsu and Konan made her paper go away. "You can go out the other way, if you want to." Said Pein and gestured towards a door that seemed to lead outside. "But before you go, take your cloak and ring." He handed me a black cloak with red clouds on it, like all the others, and a ring that was supposed to be worn on my left index finger. "You don't have to wear the cloak in the base, but I suggest the ring so you won't loose it.""Yes leader-sama. Thank you!" He nodded and said,"Konan will show you back to your room. Get some rest." I nodded and went with Konan out to the ledge thing that was through the back door on his office. Then we hopped over to my window and came in that way."Congratulations, Tobi is going to be your new partner, but this will be your room since you're a girl and sharing a room with a guy is just weird.""Isn't that a little unfair?""Not really. This room is smaller than the others so it balances out." Then she told me the rules and the purpose of the organization and everything. I didn't really agree with all of it, but hey, what else was there to do? Not much I could do to change it."Oh, and we gave you Deidara's bed since we didn't have another mattress, is that okay?""Oh, yeah! No problem.""Okay, well I'm right next door actually, so if you need anything I'm just a door away.""Oh, okay, thanks! Oh, um, well actually, can you show me where Kisame's room is? I kinda want to scare him for thinking I was someone's dinner." She chuckled, and said, "Well how bout we scare all of them tomorrow? That way we can creep them out all day.""Okay, yeah! See ya' then!""Yeah, bye!" So then she left and I flopped on my bed and took some more food pills. I just started chuckling at that fact that I got accepted in such an awkward manner. And the fact that Konan and I were actually going to do something like we were long time friends or even sisters! And maybe we could really become good friends, too. She's what? In her twenties? She isn't old enough to be my mom, so yeah, sisters! _"Okay, I'm fantasizing." _I thought. _"What am I going to do for another 5 hours?" _It was only 5:25, and people think I'm dead...so what now? I decided to take a shower and wash my hair really nicely, then tried on my cloak and put on my ring. Then I listened to music, danced, drew, painted and then went to bed.

The last thing I remember saying, or thinking before I finally fell asleep was,"Diedara...I wish you weren't dead..." Breathing in the sheets. It smelled nice and a little musky, a manly smell I guess, but that was the smell of my brother.

Then...nothing.

That night I didn't have a single dream or vision and when I woke up, I felt like a million bucks. I wasn't sweating, panting or chakra exhausted. This was great! I haven't felt like this in 10 years! "Amazing" I said in awe. I went to wash my face in my bathroom and fix my hair and get ready for my first official day in the akastuki. It was about 8:30 when I was finished getting dressed. I had on a shirt that had barely any sleeves but had fish net to make up for the missing part of regular length short sleeves and it had a diamond around my belly button filled with fishnet too. And it was a V-neck and yes, fish net also. Then for a bottom I just wore a pair of black pants that just covered my knees. I put on eye-liner and did my hair until Konan came by. "Hey Hiromi." She said while she came in and we sat around a small little table in my room. "So, is anyone awake?" I asked."Yeah, just a few more need to wake up. Like Hidan and Kisame.""Oh, okay, yeah, so...uh what should we do?""Well first, I brought you some breakfast. You didn't eat anything last night, so you must be hungry." She said putting a big bagel on the table."Oh! Konan, that bagle is huge! I can't eat that whole thing. Split it with me, you have to eat too.""But Hiromi, you, are the skinniest thing ever! And you're 16? You're way to skinny. ""Konan look at you! You're fully grown and almost as skinny as me!""What? No way." We kept talking for another half hour and agreed to just eat half and half of the bagel to stop arguing about who's more skinny. So now everyone should be awake and we just planned for me to walk by and then when they turn around, Konan would just be there. I would disappear using my invisibility justu. They'll never know.

I tapped on Kisame's shoulder. He turned around and only saw Konan getting some coffee."Yeah Konan?""Hmm? What?""Oh uh...nothing." I tapped his other shoulder and Hidan was there this time!"What Hidan? I though you were doing a ritual.""What'd I do, huh?""You just touched my shoulder! You don't need to get all offensive...""What? I didn't touch you! Why would I need you this early in the morning!""It's not that early! Geeze, forget it!" Yelled Kisame, then I heard Hidan mumble something under his breath, like cursing. Two down.

Konan left the room and I appered next to her and we gave each other a little high five. Then we heard Sasori coming down the hall we were in. So this time, right when we saw him, I would disappear and confuse him. We rounded a corner and there he was, so I quickly disappeared. He lifted an eyebrow and I chuckled silently to myself. Three down, one to go!We found Kakuzu in the living room, counting some money. So, Konan sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. Then the others came in too. Now is the perfect time to freak them all out and show that I'm not dead. So I walked behind the chair Kakuzu was on, still invisible, and took a bill out of his hands."What the-!""What Kakuzu? "spat Sasori."Something just took my money! What is this?""Oh shut up. You're seeing things." said Hidan. Then they started to talk about me."So what happened to Deidara's sister?" Asked Tobi."She didn't make it, so she died.""Aww..." said a sad Tobi. "Why? She looked strong! Who killed her?""Konan. She wasn't that good. She was to hot-headed, just like Deidara.""Konan-chan! You-""Yeah, but for someone who hasn't fought in years she was pretty talented." Added Sasori. "And just when I found someone who has almost the same art opinion.""I never got her opinion on my religion." said I took another bill. Everyone went silent."AHHH! The akastuki has a ghost!" Yelled Tobi and hid behind the couch. "What the fudge?" said Hidan."Is that Zetsu?" asked Kisame."It can't be." Said Itachi."Well who is it?" asked Sasori. Then Konan grinned."Konan you know! Spill. I want to know who's taking all my money!" said Kakuzu."It's me! Ha ha!" I said while I appeared behind Kakuzu. Everyone was silent again. Then..."HA! I want my money back!" yelled Kisame."Mini-sempai!" exclaimed Tobi. He came up to me and poked my nose. "Yup! You aren't a ghost! YAY!" Then, he lifted me up and hugged me until I couldn't breath. "Ohhhh...Mini-sempia! You're so light!" he said in astonishment. He started tossing me in the air and then THREW ME!"Hidan-san! Catch!""TOBI!" I screamed."Oh chiz!" Hidan said as he caught me from falling...bridal style."I hate being thrown!""Oops! Sorry Senpai! It's just that you're so light!""I told you." said Konan. I looked at her and was about to say something but was cut off by someone's awkward comment."Aww, looks like we got a couple!" Yelled Kisame. Then I noticed that I was clinging to Hidan with my arms around his neck. He let me go and we both yelled, "WHAT?""I mean yeah! Look at you two! Light hair, both have one of those necklaces..."

"What?" we both said simultaneously again. Then I noticed that my necklace fell out when Tobi chucked me across the room. It was just a cross.

"Ohhh, hey your a Christian!"

"Yeah, and you a...a...masochist! Oh wait, no! Your a, a" I tapped on my chin trying to remember what it was called. It was pretty much the exact opposite of my religion so I didn't really remember it too well."Uhhh...A Kashi, no jashist! Yeah a jash...a jashinist!""Hey! You actually know about it!""Well actually, all I know is that your the exact opposite of mine.""Well at least your not a flippin' atheist.""I told you they would make a good couple." Mumbled Kisame...


	7. Chapter 7

_Haiiiii everyone! I just finished another story and got out of school like, 5 days ago (I'm serious) and finally remembered to post another! I still have a few more before I have to continue it form about a half a year break ^ ^; I hope you enjoy this one! Oh! And I didn't mean to copy Sakura's cutting hair thing… it just seems so likely to happen with people with long hair!_

"Well you should respect other religions...even though I don't exactly agree with the whole, 'not believing in a place where you go after you die' and all that." I said after Hidan and I got on a conversation about religion in the kitchen."Yeah but you believe in the 'good' things and flippin' stuff like that. In my religion, you have to do all bad things or else it a sin. You have to follow 10 rules or something, and I heard that you aren't supposed to kill anyone. How are you a ninja!" He said kind of loud."What was that? You haven't killed anyone?" Asked Kisame from the very close living room."Uhh, yeah. Is that a problem? I also never cursed...""What the $%&*$%!*&%$!" Shouted Hidan. Then "what's" and "whoa's" came from the living room. "So you're another extremist?" asked Sasori."No, there's just no point. If it's a bad thing and there's no point, why do it?"

Then someone dumped a glass of water on my head.

"OH SH-sh...shoot. You're trying to make me say it, aren't you?" I said to Tobi, who poured the water on me."Maybe...heh heh, Tobi is a good boy!""Tobi, just to let you know, dumping water on a girl is extremely rude. Tobi was _not _a good boy." I said through my teeth and patting his head, looking a little annoyed. "Oh, sorry sempai!" He said in a really scarred voice and was slouching down covering his head as if I was going to hurt him. Then he looked at me, and even through his mask, I could tell he as confused."What?" I asked."Usually I would get blown up or something. You're so nice sempai!""Why would you 'blow up?' " "Deidara sempai never really liked me, so he would blow me up a lot. But I was getting stronger from it! C'mon I'll show you!""Wait, what?" I said as he ran off down a random hall."He's probably taking you to the training grounds." said Konan. "I think we should all go train a little. Pein's not making it rain, so we can go outside for a change." Everyone agreed in some way. Like nods or gestures like that. So we made our way to the grounds where Tobi was already waiting, eager and hyper as ever. "C'mon sempai! You're going to be my partner! Yay! C'mon, c'mon!""Okay, okay! Slow you're roll! Geeze..."Then everyone was fighting and sparring with each other, occasionally glancing at our fight. Until, everybody stopped when I started squealing because Tobi was just holding me by my hair."OWW! TOBI LET GO! ""Not until you say uncle!""AHHH! TOBI!" I screamed. "I'm so not going to loose this game for my hair! LET GO OR I'LL BITE YOU!""How sempai? Heh heh heh! Say uncle! Say it, say it!" he exclaimed. I moaned and was getting a serious headache."Cut your hair!" someone yelled. They were mostly all watching now. Tobi giggled and I pulled a kunai out. Now, everyone froze and turned their attention to us.

I closed my eyes and saw where Tobi was behind me, and raised my arm back, right to his neck."Tobi...LET. GO!" He froze and yelled,"Eeee! Hiromi has eyes in the back of her head!" and let go. Then I dropped the Kunai and out my hands in my head."Ohh...OW! Gah! Headache!" I yelled while I let my hair loose to try and ease the pain. A storm was brewing up and the wind was picking up too."Sempai, how did you know where to place your Kunai? It was so accurate! How did you know!""I'm...physic." I said while I turned my head to face him in a semi-whisper through my teeth. I was clearly annoyed and everyone was looking quite amused. Then lightning striked. Talk about perfect timing!"Tobi...TOBIIII!" I yelled as I threw I Kunai with a paper bomb attached to it, right when the thunder sounded. There was a huge explosion and a nice mushroom cloud along with it. Now, I understood why Deidara liked explosions so much. "Geeze, what type of bombs are those?" asked Kakuzu."My special bombs!""I though you don't kill people." commented Sasori."I didn't kill him. Watch, he'll be back in 5 minutes.""That blast was pretty big. You sure about that?" "Yeah, he's my partner, almost the same thing as a dance partner. You have to know exactly what's going on, or else everything goes wrong. It falls apart and looks bad. ""So your battle fell apart when Tobi surprised you when he got you by the hair." said Pein."No, Tobi just lost. This wasn't a dance, but it was, he lacks grace… So it would have looked bad, but he knew the explosion was coming.""No I didn't Sempai! I thought explosions were over when Deidara-sempai exploded. Tobi was really surprised!" He yelled as he popped up behind me. "But it sure did bring back memories!""Oh...okay." I said bleakly."Oh mini-sempai is sad! Tobi is sorry.""It's okay. Really! I barley knew him anyway." And flashed him a little smile. Now he was happy and bounced up and down and was just the crazy little nut-job he was. While everyone was leaving I stayed back and passed a conversation. I tuned in while they were leaving.

It was Pein and Konan.

"She's been though so many deaths. It reminds me of us." she said, but I didn't want to hear it. It would remind me more of my past. So I walked on the broken ground and muddy fields until I found a rock that wasn't smashed yet, and took out my meditating crystals. I closed my right eye, opened the left, sat in lotus position ,and let myself drift away and clear my mind, and regain some "natural" charkra like Konan told me earlier. The thunder was going away, or so I thought. I was really just drifting into my "happy place," but in my happy place there's always rain and I'm always walking. In fact, my favorite quote isn't about dance, it's about rain. But suddenly, a huge clap of thunder sounded and ringed in my ear, waking me up from my special place.

All the pain from bruises and cuts, emotional pain, mental pain, physical pain, every type of pain that I had inside me came back in a flash. It hurt...and I broke out into tears. _"Why am I crying so much lately? First the fight with Sakura, now this! I haven't cried in so long. Why is this all coming out now!" _

I stopped sobbing but tears kept coming out. I started to walk now, and thought of my favorite quote..."I love walking in the rain because no one knows I'm crying..."


	8. Chapter 8

"**Author's note: **If you think you can improve this story write me a message. The subject should be deidara's sister, or something akastuki related. Ya know so I know what you're talking about. Because if I got a random message say "i think you should make her fall in love!" It would take me a while to figure out what you're trying to say until another 5 minutes. And if I don't get enough details I'll be spaced out and confused since I write these at night time and only have like two hours before my eyes are burned out of their sockets. Um…and….erm (sorry I'm nervous)..I shouldn't be afraid of angry fan girls because this is a Deidara story but…sorry…. Itachi passed away. He was sick anyway. '_'* uhh enjoy!"

_Ah I was so weird back then~ I still am XD That the note I wrote that went with this one when it was on Qizzila XD it's still there and boy It looked like I was uber desperate back then. Ehh I'm not sure why. It seems like it's not that hard of story to write… barely any plot. But here's the next chapter! You can give me idea's but you have to wait 'till the 12__th__ chapter because then you guys will be all caught up. :D bye for now~ _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The tears kept running down my cheeks, or maybe it was just the rain this time. It was hard to tell since every thing was cold. I drifted away from the Akastuki grounds and into a forest. It's been an hour since I came in and wasn't sure if I knew my way back. I wasn't following a trail, but just wondering around. I sat on a rock and just listened to the sounds of the forest. About a half hour past before Konan came and found me.

"What are doing out here? I though you went inside but you weren't anywhere. You shouldn't go off akastuki grounds without telling Pein- I mean leader.""Sorry, I just like walking in the rain. It's peaceful, 'ya know?""'C'mon, let's go. Someone might see us.""Can't we just take off our cloa-" I was cut off by the sound of a loud dog bark. It was coming our way, and along with some others too. They were close, and we didn't have enough time to run without them detecting us."Oh, geeze, I told you! We should of been out of here already!" said Konan, a but panicky."Too late! You hide, I'll just take off my cloak. I think I've met them before.""What! No!""Go! Hide now!"I took of my cloak and threw it her while she caught it and disappeared with a quick sigh. I quickly sat on the rock and pretended to mind my own business as a familiar voice shouted, "Hey! There's someone here! Hey you! What are doing here?" he shouted.

It was Naruto. He landed in front of me along with everybody else in his group. "Oh hey, it's you!""Yeah, it's Hiromi." said Sakura."Ah yes... Hiromi." said Kakashi. "What are you doing out here?""Nothing much" I replied. "How's your hunt?""You don't need to know. Your's?""I guess you don't need to know either." Then everybody sighed to show it wasn't going well, but I did too, to try and convince them that I've been out here all this time, and not with the Akastuki. I was very tense because every rain drop was extremely cold, but they though it was because of our past meeting."Listen, there's really no point of us interrogating you now, so loosen up a bit." said Yamato."Yeah, you look to tense." added Kiba."Or could it be because she's not wearing anything besides a shirt and shorts." noted Sakura."I'm fine, it's just that I haven't been here before, so you know, anything could happen.""Well, we really would love to stay and chat, but we have to get back to our village." Said Kakashi."What's the rush? We didn't find anything. Maybe he's still out here." said Naruto."Who? Itachi? He's not here. No one's here besides you guys and me. I've searched all over and nothing. I could barely find bird!""Geeze is this forest _that_ empty?" said Kiba."I can see a lot of things, but they're all taking shelter from the storm." added Hinata. "But it seems to be coming to an end."

But then, suddenly a strike of lighting so bright, struck a tree. It hurt my eyes and ears, and made me loose all my senses. I almost collapsed, but I leaned against a tree and it held me up for the minute I needed to recover from such a shock. The others also seemed to be pretty shaken also. When I turned around I saw a huge tree that was almost split in half. Everyone was so astonished at the sight before them. We just stood there for a good 5 minutes without saying anything. "_Were we hit by lighting? Why am tingling?" _I though._ That was just a few feet away..."_"That was-that was..." stuttered Sakura."That was really close." finished Naruto.I didn't notice, but I was shaking, and a lot of other were too. I didn't like being here anymore, or in the forest."I'm gonna...get out of this place. Until we m-meet again." I said in monotone and slowly waved goodbye. They nodded while I was going, but I couldn't really move to well, so I just teleported to were Konan was and we got out of there. She seemed shaken too, but not as much as me, more worried than got inside the base and the power was out. It turns out the storm actually got worse."Whoa! You guys were outside while that lighting striked? That was probably less than a mile away!" Yelled pein."Yeah , that was dangerous." said Sasori."Tobi thought it was loud inside, but outside? You must have been really scared!""I'm fine, but Hiromi almost got hit! It was less than a couple of feet away from her!" Said Konan."What? It wasn't that cl-close. Besides if I was hit by that I w-would have been d-dead." I said."No! That was too close! _I _felt that and I was a lot farther away!""Lighting can travel through the ground a little, you could have nerve damage." Said Kakuzu. "Can you move?""Yeah, I t-think so.""Lift your arm up.""Okay..." I said while I stretched my fingers and moved my arm up and down. Then I shivered real big, so big that I started squirming and jumped up, as if I was really cold. "What the fudge what that?" asked Hidan."Nothing, it just hit me that I was that close to lighting.""So it seems you're fine." said Kakuzu."Yeah, I just have a headache. It's common, nothing big.""What were you doing out in the rain anyway?" asked Sasori."Walking. Meditating.""Oh. Hmm, okay. I'll go get some candles, it's going to be dark soon.""I'll go too!" yelled all nodded and went to the living room. I sat down and sighed a sigh of relief to be safe inside."Hiromi, don't leave the Akastuki grounds." started Pein, "It's dangerous, and people could see you, then a fight could start, or maybe even something worse. Ask next time before you go into the forest.""Yes leader-sama." I said lazily. Sasori came back with Tobi with a lot of candles. Then Zetsu popped out of nowhere."The cable's are fine, we just have to wait for the power to turn back on." he said. Pein nodded and we just sat there for a while, just talking and relaxing. Hidan kept scaring Tobi and Tobi kept me from dozing off bye hiding behind me, or jumping on my lap asking me to protect him from whatever monsters Hidan was talking about. Konan just sat there, same thing with Pein and Sasori. Kakuzu was just counting his money or thinking about who to get next for the high-test reward. I think Itachi and Kisame went on a hours later the lights came back on, but it started raining again. My eyes were blood-shot now, since Tobi kept me awake. When he went away to get a glass of water, my head immediately dropped and I was asleep.

"Hiromi, Hiromi! ""Wake up sempai!""Just kick her flippin' ss off the couch!"I said something muffled into the couch cushion, but it turned out as a moan and turned over to face the back and let my bangs cover my face."What do you want...""We want you to get your lazy ss off the flippin' couch!" yelled Hidan. "It's 4'oclock!""Uhhhgggg...four?" I said as I sat up with my eyes still closed. I was already nodding off until someone slapped my back. My eyes shot open and I shot up."OWW! Who did that!""What, wasn't it obvious?" said Sasori. "Yeah, you blind or something?" said Hidan. _"Wait a minute" _I thought,_ "I really can't see. WHAT! I CAN"T SEE!" _

I blinked, closed my right, my left, both, but nothing! All I could see was black and nothing else!

"Oh my gosh...oh my gosh...Oh. My. Gosh!" I started breathing very heavily and then almost shaking. "K-Konan! Where are you, I really can't see!""What! Are you serious!" she said worried and came and out a hand on my shoulder."Stop pretending, Hiromi." said Sasori."I'm not pretending! I can't see _anything!_" I yelled."Kakuzu, can you see what's wrong?" said a worried Konan as she sat me down on the couch."Okay let's see." he started. "Can you see this light?""No, I said I can't see ANYTHING!""Okay okay, geeze calm down! Stop panicking and relax.""I _can't_ believe this happened _again_!" I yelled."We'll see what we can do, just keep your composure. We'll figure out away to reverse this.""NO! You can't figure it out because _they_ couldn't figure it out when this happened before! Now I lost it all! I'm _blind!_" I screamed."What happened to Hiromi?" I heard Pein ask when he came into the room."She became blind leader-sama, **and she said this isn't the first time.**"explained Zetsu."Hiromi, what happened before." he said in a rather intimidating voice.

It was silent for a few minutes while my mind went crazy. _"No! How could I let my biggest secret out like that? I'm so stupid! But, this is my new home, and he's the leader, so if I don't tell him I could be kicked out on the streets, BLIND! But everyone's here! If I go to his office I'll have to re-tell the whole story over and over again! It was completely fine when none of them knew!"_

"Hiromi. What happened..."

**OMG OMG OMG OMGOGMOMGKMDGKHNRXZHIAWGU!11!1!**

**I found chapter 2! The real chapter two in a drafts folder! I had to improvise and combine chpater one so it'd fit in next to chapter 3 but now, it's here! Go check it on quizila :D thanks!**

.com/search (yeah it's the one called Deidara's sister chapter 2 but for some odd reason it doesn't work on my computer but yeah. Tell me if it doesn't work for you!)


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone! Here's a new chapter! OH! An dsince I got I got a tablet I can draw on the cpmuter now and I drew Hiromi fo' youuuuuuu :DDDD ^ ^ I'm happy now. So With my other story completed and this one not going anywhere extremely fast, I'm drawing a lot and I hope getting better J I hope that link works! Byeee~ (for now~).com/photos/51616585N05/4748995897/

I sighed, knowing that I was about to let my biggest secret out to everyone, but the only thing that would come out was, "It's confidential."

But, it was true! One of the only reasons I wouldn't tell anyone was because I could possibly lose my life if I told anyone. Did that still apply now that I was part of the Akastuki? Would the people be able to find me? "Hiromi, it's not confidential if you're one of us. If this information was never supposed to be shared, it must be important. If you tell us it won't spread anywhere." said Pein."Well...here it goes..." I started.

Everyone was paying close attention now.

"Well, it was when I was 6 years old and Deidara and I would just hang around the village. Everyone looked at him and me and though we were twins and everything and all that. The thing that separated us was that I was weaker than normal and he had mouths on his hands. My parents weren't even expecting me to become a ninja at all, since I was so frail. They said that the wind could knock me over, and it was true. That's how weak I was and I was always very quiet to everyone except Deidara. So, my idiotic dad thought I was always with him because I _envied _him. He worked very close with the Tsuchikage and knew a lot of information that a lot of others didn't. So my dad stopped paying attention to Deidara and concentrating on me for a while. He put me through multiple surgeries and hospitalized me a lot. I almost died 5 times. I became paler and thinner and couldn't see my brother for weeks. I cried everyday but I guess 'ran out of tears.' Then, one night, I woke in a field tied up to a post with four Anbu around me, with my dad in the middle, leading them..." I took a deep breath and then continued unwillingly. "My dad put me through those surgeries so I would get weaker and had no chance of escaping. 'Don't worry sweetie, soon you'll be _normal_.' That's what he said to me! The next thing I knew an Anbu had a needle with something on it right in front of left eye. Another forced my head back and the others were taking notes. They injected it in my eye and I would be blind in that eye for the rest of life, but it gave me a power. When my dad said 'normal' he meant that I could perform justus and become strong and that the surgeries were so my body was ready to handle it. The next week I was paralyzed and had several seizers and extreme head aches, and I couldn't sleep for those 7 days either. When I was able to move again, I covered my eye with my bangs, and I discovered new powers, and became physic. I could see all the spirits and ghosts that were in cemeteries and in my house when I closed my right eye. When it was open the left would only see black. Apparently a lot of people died in my house and they liked to follow me around and watch me when I was sleeping. But since for those 8 hours of sleep you're supposed to get, I 'd be using chakra, so usually I'd b sweating and panting when I woke up. I needed special food pills from then on and now my body relies in them. Four years later when I was 10, I was able to create a new jutsu. The one you saw when I was fighting Itachi, where there were multiple me's. One had both of her eyes closed, one with her left eye closed ,the right eye closed, both eye's closed, and both eye's open. The one with both eyes open is me and I would hide and get information from the one with both eyes closed since she could see from a far. Then I'd give it to the fighting ones. It's complicated... but I'll give you an explanationlater. I was home schooled and was taught by a private sensei and became a years later Deidara became a terrorist and bombed my house. I decided to leave and live somewhere in the quiet side of town after I became a jounin, but so... yeah. I've been blind in my left eye since then, have to constantly take food pills, and can see spirits and sometimes predict the future. So now you know."There was a silence for a little while until Tobi said, "You got a needle stuck in your eye! OWWY! Are you okay sempai!" Then he came up to me and lifted up my bangs as if I had a fever and then looked at my eye. I'm not sure if others were too, but all you would see was a gray, Smokey eyeball...and maybe the other one too..."Ohhh sempaiiiii...""What.""Your other eye is gray too.""Oh...Great...Just _great_!""Well you said if you closed your eye you could see through your left. Have you tried that?" asked sasori."Yes! I did and it's not working, and neither is my jutsu! And, I ran out of my food pills...""Well that could be why you lost it." said Kakuzu."Or it could have been the lighting." said Konan."Or maybe it could be a combination of both." Concluded Pein."Yes, it could be. Your nervous system was probably the most likely struck since it's most sensitive to the high voltage in lightning. It probably is just recovering from shock. This could just be a temporary thing." said Kakuzu."But why didn't this happen after I got hit? And why isn't all my other senses working fine?""I'm not sure why this didn't happen instantly, but your other senses could have been heightened because your eye sight is so bad, but we should get to work on making a food pill. What was it made out of?""...Um...I'm not _exactly_ sure...Heh, I usually got it from someone in the village...""Well fudge that! Just do it by memory because we're aren't going to go another village to get those things!" yelled Hidan.

"Well I know that! But we might have to search for some ingredients."So I started naming all the ingredients I could remember and describing the ones I couldn't. A little later we were working on putting it together. I test tasted some and almost barfed twice. Another just didn't do anything. Around eight o'clock they finally found the right combination, but I was so chakra exhausted I fell asleep an hour before. When they woke me up Konan had to hold me up while I slowly crunched the pill in my mouth. A few minutes later I was awake and took 3 more to keep me going through out the evening."Do you really have to take that many?" asked Sasori."Yeah, and then a few more before I go to sleep, but since nothing is normal right now, I'm not sure if I'll still be using chakra tonight. But you know, just to be safe, yeah.""Uh huh..." he said and nodded while Kakuzu came in with some liquid in a bottle. "Here, drink this and see if it clarifies your vision. This medicine has mostly stuff that focuses on my head. Try it and see what happens.""Um okay...but what could be the side effects?""Not sure. But I'm pretty sure that lighting messed up your senses. I have a good feeling that this will stimulate the nerves and stabilize your brain's neurotic activity. Try it, we'll see the side effects happen if any do occur."I hesitated a little bit while I took the little bottle and drank the liquid. It tasted sour and bitter. I closed my eyes and then opened them to see white things. I closed my right eye and saw everything, but a little blurry. I gasped a little bit and jumped up and turned around and looked at the couch where Konan was sitting next to me. She was a white blob on a sofa, and so was everybody else."Can you see?" she asked."Partly! My left eye is working again but it's blury, and all I can see though my other eye is white blobs as people. So it kinda worked. I guess it _was _the lighting…""SEMPAI! YAY! You're almost back to normal!""Yes, and now we know that it is just temporary. So go to sleep and see what happens when you wake up tomorrow." said Kakuzu. Now, all I had to do was go get some rest, and wait...


End file.
